Cronologia:Salti nel tempo
This is a chronology of the lives of the Flight 815 survivors who remained on the Island, as well as Juliet, Daniel, Charlotte, and Miles, after Ben moved the Island and "dislodged" them from time. According to what John Locke tells Charles Widmore in "The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham," the time shifts apparently occur over the course of nearly a week, from the time Ben turns the wheel until Locke turns it, as Locke claims it was approximately four days for John from the point he saw young Widmore until he teleported off the Island to Tunisia. Salti nel tempo Primo salto: Tra 2001–2002 *Il cielo s'illumina e Locke si ritrova da solo. *Daniel Faraday ritorna sull'isola col gommone della Zodiac. Bernard informa Sawyer e Juliet che il campo è scomparso. Daniel spiega che non è scomparso, ma che non è ancora stato costruito e chiede di essere condotto a qualcosa costruito dall'uomo. Juliet suggerisce la stazione Il Cigno. *Sulla strada verso il Cigno, Sawyer vuole risposte da Daniel, che spiega che l'isola sta saltando come un disco su in gira dischi perchè Ben ha girato la ruota *Risalendo una collina, Locke assiste allo schianto del Beechcraft. Si reca subito a ispezionare l'aereo e, mentre si arrampica sui giunchi, Ethan Rom gli spara, colpendolo a una gamba e facendolo cadere. Mentre Ethan si appresta a uccidere Locke, il cielo s'illumina di nuovo. Secondo salto: Giorno 4 dallo schianto Ajira, 2007 *Il flash di luce si dissolve ed è notte. Locke ferito, nota che Ethan è andato. Si nasconde per controllare la sua ferita. *Sawyer, Juliet, Daniel, Miles, and Charlotte arrive at the destroyed Swan station. Sawyer and Juliet want to see if they can warn Jack and the others not to get on the helicopter, but Daniel explains that they can't change anything. *Richard Alpert finds Locke and tends to Locke's bullet wound while the Man in Black posing as Locke and Ben look on. As per the MIB's instructions, he gives Locke a compass that he says Locke must return to him in another time. Richard tells Locke that the people on the helicopter are already back home. Richard also tells Locke that the only way to save the Island is to get his people back and that Locke will have to die to do that. At this point, the sky lights up again. Terzo salto: Tra 2001–2002 *In the daylight Locke looks up at the Beechcraft and sees the engine smoking through the trees, showing that it has recently crashed. *The light clears and the group at the Swan find the Hatch, still buried. Sawyer knocks on the front door, trying to get the occupants to open the door and get supplies. Daniel convinces him that he can't get in. After Sawyer, Juliet, Charlotte, and Miles leave. Muttering to himself that he hope this will work, Daniel knocks on the door, and Desmond comes out wearing a HAZMAT suit, suggesting that this shift takes place before the day of the crash. Daniel tells Desmond that he's special and the rules don't apply to him. He then tells Desmond that if he ever gets off the Island, to go to Oxford and find Daniel's mother. The flash occurs before Daniel can tell Desmond the name of his mother. Quarto salto: Tardo 1954 *At the beach, the survivors try to start a fire. Neil complains, saying that they're wasting their time and they could move again at any moment. Daniel returns to the beach and explains that they can't leave the Island without a new bearing, which Daniel decides to start working on right away. Miles leaves to find something for the camp to eat. *At night, Bernard is still trying to start a fire. Charlotte tells Daniel that she's having a headache and that she forgot her mom's maiden name. She asks him if he knows what's happening to her. Miles returns with a dead boar and asks for a knife. Neil starts to rant and insult his fellow castaways and is suddenly struck by a flaming arrow. The camp is hit by a rain of flaming arrows and the survivors try to flee, many of them dying in the attempt. Later, Sawyer and Juliet trek through the jungle trying to regroup with the other castaways, but are captured by three men. As one of the men is about to cut off Juliet's hand, Locke intervenes and saves Sawyer and Juliet. *Daniel, Charlotte, Miles and two other survivors arrive at the creek. The other two survivors accidentally detonate a mine and are killed. The Hostiles take Daniel, Charlotte and Miles prisoner. *The Hostiles take Daniel, Charlotte and Miles back to Richard at their camp. *Daniel tells Richard that he is in love with Charlotte. *While Locke, Juliet and Sawyer are making their way back to the creek with Jones and Cunningham, Jones snaps Cunningham's neck before he can reveal where the Hostile's camp is and escapes into the jungle. *Locke tracks Jones' trail and finds the location of the Hostiles' camp anyway. *Juliet showed Locke where Richard is. "This is where Richard is always at" Juliet said. Locke didn't track Jones because Locke asked Juliet, "how do you know Richard is here?" *Ellie takes Daniel to the Hydrogen bomb so that he can disarm it. Daniel tells her to bury it in concrete. *Locke walks inside the Hostiles' camp to talk with Richard. He discovers Jones is really Charles Widmore. *Locke returns the compass to Richard and asks how he can get off of the Island. He tells Richard to visit him on the day of his birth on May 30th 1956 before he skips through time again. Quinto salto: Lunedì, 1° novembre 2004 *When the flash ends the camp is gone. Daniel is reunited with Charlotte, but she suddenly collapses with blood pouring out of her nose. *Locke convinces the group to head to the Orchid using the Zodiac raft to try to end the Island's skipping. *The remaining islanders see a beam of light in the distance. Locke recognizes it as being from the hatch. *On the way to the beach, Miles starts to get a nose bleed. *Sawyer finds Kate delivering Claire's baby, Aaron. He skips through time before disturbing them. Sesto salto: 2007 *Quando i sopravvissuti ritornano alla spiaggia, trovano il campo deserto, ma lo Zodiac non c'è. Al suo posto trovano due canoe. Una contiene una bottiglia di plastica con il loro dell'Ajira sopra. *Prendono una canoa e fanno il giro dell'Isola per arrivare all'Orchidea, ma vengono seguiti e sparati da un gruppo di persone sconosciute nell'altra canoa. Saltano in un altro periodo temporale prima che l'altra canoa li abbia raggiunti. Settimo salto: Venerdì, 18 novembre 1988 *In the middle of a storm, the remaining survivors try to bring the boat to land. While on the beach, Juliet's nose starts to bleed. *On the beach they discover wreckage with French writing. *The French survivors are out in the water in a life raft. They find Jin floating in the water and bring him to the Island. There, a very pregnant woman introduces herself to Jin as Danielle Rousseau. *Danielle's team is listening to the numbers being broadcast over their radio. Realizing there must be a radio tower on the island, they ask Jin to take them to it. *On the way to the tower, the Monster captures Montand, dragging him into a cave. The rest of the team enters the cave to save him. Jin stops Danielle from entering the cave just before the next time shift. Ottavo salto: Tra il 3–17 gennaio 1989 *Jin si ritrova da solo alla caverna del Mostro. Vede una colonna di fumo in lontananza e si dirige verso di essa. Lì, trova i cadaveri di due membri della spedizione scientifica coperti dalle mosche. Danielle sta tenendo Robert sotto tiro, sostenendo che è impazzito. *Lei spara a Robert. Quando Jin tenta di fermarla, crede che anche lui sia malato, perché era scomparso. She calls him the carrier, e gli spara mentre il tempo si sposta ancora. Nono, decimo e undicesimo salto: Sconosciuti *Jin is still at gunpoint, but this time by Sawyer, who is excited to discover he is alive. *Locke leads the group of seven to the Orchid to end the time shifts. *As time skips twice more in immediate succession, almost everyone is getting nosebleeds and Charlotte is becoming delirious. *Daniel doesn't want to leave Charlotte, they're arguing until next time shift happens. Dodicesimo salto: Dopo che la serra dell'Orchidea cade a pezzi *Locke, Sawyer, Jin, Miles, e Juliet lasciano Daniel a prendersi cura di Charlotte. Raggiungono l'Orchidea, che è in rovina, giusto in tempo per un altro salto temporale. Tredicesimo salto: Tra il tempo in cui il pozzo venne costruito e il 1974 *The Orchid has not been built yet, so, following Charlotte's advice, Locke finds the well and descends into it. Quattordicesimo: Prima del 1867 *Charlotte muore tra le braccia di Faraday. *Locke, non stringendo più la corda, precipita sul fondo del pozzo. Lì incontra Christian, che lo riprovera per aver lasciato che Ben girasse la ruota, invece di farlo lui stesso. Egli mostra a Locke la ruota e gli dice di riportarla sul suo giusto asse. *Sawyer ha ancora in mano la corda, che ora è bloccata nel terreno. Mentre discutono sul tempo in cui potrebbero trovarsi, Miles si accorge della statua di Taweret, completamente integra. *Locke gira la ruota, che provoca l'ultimo salto temporale. Dopo i salti nel tempo: 1974–1977 1974 *I superstiti scoprono che il pozzo non esiste più e che il corpo di Charlotte se ne è andato. *Due ostili tengono Amy sottotiro mentre suo marito Paul (nel Progetto DHARMA) è stato già ucciso. Sawyer e Juliet la salvano. Amy dice che devono sepellire i corpi per evitare di infrangere la tregua. *Amy guida i cinque sopravvissuti rimasti al villaggio, ma li fa cadere privi di sensi con la barriera sonica. *Horace Goodspeed prende da parte Sawyer chiedendogli da daove viene. Sawyer calls himself Jim LaFleur, saying he was shipwrecked and was looking for the rest of his crew. Horace tells them they could leave the next morning on the submarine. *Alarms go off in the Barracks as Richard Alpert walks into the middle of the compound. He accuses DHARMA of breaking their truce by killing two of his men. Sawyer saves them by confessing his crime, explaining who he was. *Horace agrees to let the five stay another two weeks to "look for their crew" while they wait for Locke to return to rescue them. At first Juliet wants to leave immediately, but Sawyer convinces her to stay. *Tre giorni dopo il loro arrivo, Miles vede sua madre nella fila della caffetteria e scopre che Pierre Chang è suo padre. , "Lost: Un viaggio nel tempo" Data sconosciuta *Non molto tempo dopo, Daniel lascia l'Isola sotto ignote circostanze per andare a Ann Arbor, Michigan. Luglio 1977 *Horace Goodspeed is found drunk throwing dynamite at trees near the sonar fence, mad because he thinks his wife, Amy, is still attached to her late husband, Paul. *The security team wake up Mr. LaFleur, head of DHARMA security, who finds Horace unconscious. *Amy gives birth to a baby boy with a reluctant Juliet's help. Gli eventi successivi a questi sono in questa pagina.